Lovely Complex Forever
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: The All Hashin Kyojin couple are finally at the moment where they become one. One-Shot!


**This has to be one of the best romance anime I have ever watched and the feels just drove me insane! Oh dammit we need to see a wedding here so here it is! I can kinda relate to Risa about her predicament but she still ended up with Otani so all is well! Man this ship is so awesome! I don't own the characters.**

"Oh will you stop crying for goodness sake Risa?! I have to do your makeup so many times because of it!" Nobuko snapped as she brandished yet another tissue at Risa who snatched it and blew hard. "Sheesh…" she sighed as she patted Risa. "I never knew… sniff…this day would come… sniff… when I marry him…" she sniffled as Nobuko snatched her by the scruff.

"Hey look here Risa. Now is your chance to shine in the dress you made and marry the midget you loved for so long so get a grip!" she said before pulling her best friend into a hug. Chiharu stood nearby, trying not to panic as the other two girls wrestled at each other.

It has been nearly seven years since they parted at high school but they maintained contact over the years despite going their separate ways. Chiharu and Suzuki ended up going to the same universities and got engaged recently while Nobuko and Nakao got hitched right after Nobuko graduated from her Hokkaido university, leaving just Risa and Otani to sort out their relationship.

"Come on! Be a woman and stand proud for your man!" Nobuko sighed as Risa's mother came over and pulled her daughter into a hug. "Go and marry your love," she whispered as Risa threatened to cry again. "Ora ora! Let's get this wedding started!" Nobuko said as she snatched Risa by the arm while Chiharu did the same for the other, leading the bride to the door leading to the small chapel.

…

Over the years Otani had never grown any taller while Risa shot up slightly much to his annoyance since it made it so hard for them to kiss unless there were steps available. But they still loved each other anyway and continued to go to every Umibouzu concert there was despite having to go to university and Otani eventually managed to graduate and become an elementary school teacher. He had a bit of a problem since all the kids thought he was actually one of them until he had to bring his certificate to prove it. Risa on the other hand was now a famous fashion designer and she often help out Mimi in her photo shoots despite how the other girl freaked her out.

She recalled clearly how he proposed to her. It was right after a concert and they were still high from the music and screaming. She had been brandishing a new poster for her room when they reached the bridge where he had first said he liked her. She recalled their high school days and her wild adventure of trying to capture his heart after she failed to get Suzuki who ended up with Chiharu whom Otani had a crush on. Long story short, they became a couple.

"Koizumi," Otani had said as the snow started to fall. He smiled as he held out a hand, letting the snowflakes melt on his palm as he smiled. "I always have so much fun with you despite you being such a klutz and an amazon," he grinned as she retorted, "Well you are a midget so who can blame you?" They both laughed at the joke that they had hurled to each other for so long as they watched the snow fall.

Just then he held out a bag and shoved it into her chest. "Hey what was that for?!" she blurted as he turned the other way. "An extra souvenir," he muttered as she ripped it open to see other merchandise inside. "Holy shit! You didn't have to," she started to say when she saw a box inside. Her heart began to pound as she realized what it was. She opened it to see a delicate ring with a small bunny on it, somewhat like the one on the necklace he gave her as her very first present.

"Koizumi… will you marry me?" he asked as his face turned a bright red. Risa did the same as well as she tried to drop the ring before she turned to him. "Idiot. Don't you know you have to give it to me and put it on my finger?" she said as he laughed. "Yeah I know but it's a bit embarrassing," he said as she sighed. "Come on. You're already an adult. Get a move on," she said as he planted a kiss on her lips. She didn't bother to do anything as she held onto him, kissing her fiancé as the snow marked the 10 years since they first met on a snowy Christmas eve night.

….

The doors opened and the two girls walked through as they threw flowers into the air. Nobuko looked gorgeous in her blue flower girl dress with a slight bump underneath it. She had gotten pregnant a while ago and Nakao was so excited and nervous to become a father that her grandmother had to reassure him so many times. Chiharu blushed as Suzuki winked at her, a proud smile on his face. They were to get married in a few more months and Risa couldn't wait to see her in the dress she designed especially for the occasion.

Nakao smiled at his wife as he stood next to Otani as his best man while Suzuki stood next to him. Otani looked tiny between the two guys, his face slightly flushed as his bride to be walked towards him. As Risa approached him, she gave him a smile that managed to settle his fluttering heart as the pastor began to say the words.

They thought of the crazy journey they undertook to get where they were now. How Risa had chased after Otani for a year until he finally agreed to be a couple and how so many others tried to get each of them for themselves. Haruka sat at the front row, dabbing tears from his eyes as he watched his first love get married. He had a girlfriend of his own as well so he wasn't feeling too bad while Maity sensei sat with his wife and children, looking handsome in his outfit.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor said as they turned to look at each other. Just then a thought came to Risa. "Eh am I supposed to bend down?" she whispered. "Yeah you have to. I can't exactly tiptoe to you," he hissed as she smiled. She didn't bother with his squeal as she picked him up and kissed him hard, the whole hall erupting into applause as they sealed their marriage. He smiled as he kissed her hard once more, the cheers not known to them as they became one.

As they danced that night, Umibouzu music blasted around. Risa never had so much fun in her life and she was now married to the man she loved. They couldn't stop singing and going crazy as they celebrated with their friends who brought them to that moment. As everyone smiled around them, Risa and Otani took to the balcony, watching as the moon and stars shone above them.

"What a night," Risa muttered as Otani took her hand. "Why is your hand so warm?" he muttered as he pecked a kiss on it. "So after tonight want to go for a karaoke session with the others?" he grinned as she laughed. "Oh yeah!" she said as he held onto her. He felt like a small child to her but she embraced him anyway as they kissed under the stars, becoming one under the stars.

 **Thanks for reading this one-shot and I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Comments are highly appreciated and welcomed!**


End file.
